


Tired Yet Clingy

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clingy Nico Di Angelo, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Massages, Nico Di Angelo is Adorable, Nico Di Angelo is Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Smut, No Sex, Shower Together, Tired Nico di Angelo, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Worried Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico was tired from teaching a bunch of kids sword fighting and was about to rest in his cabin, but he's idea of rest was altered when he saw his boyfriend in his cabin. He just needs his cuddles.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	Tired Yet Clingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna Tris Katniss Di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna+Tris+Katniss+Di+Angelo).



> Rated T for light smut (No they didn't have sex, just making out)
> 
> This is based from a prompt requested by Luna Tris Katniss Di Angelo  
> Prompt:  
> Both tired and cuddly and Nico had to teach a group of kids how to sword fight so he is sore and then Will and Him take a shower together because yeah and then there is some light kissing or light sex in the shower and after that Nick gets a massage with strawberry oil from Will and lots of kisses and then they just cuddle in bed

Nico just finished teaching a bunch of new campers sword fighting so he decided to go back to his cabin to rest and maybe take a shower. When he got there though, his boyfriend was sitting on the couch while reading a book. The blonde looked up from the book to greet him, “Hi Neeks, how did your lessons go?”

Nico just shrugged as he sat next to him and leaned his head on him.

Will put down his book then planted a kiss on Nico’s cheeks, “Tired much?”

Nico hummed in agreement before whining, “Cuddle with me pleeeaaase.”

Will sighed next to him, “As much as I want to, you don’t really look presentable at the moment, maybe you should shower first?”, he suggested.

Nico raised his head to look up at his boyfriend, “Are you saying I stink?”

Will’s eyes widened, “No, that’s not what I mean at all. It’s just unhealthy for your sweat to dry off your clothes while you’re still wearing it. You’ll probably catch a cold if you don’t clean up.”

Nico began to stand up then made a salute position before saying sarcastically, “On it, doc.” Then started for his cabinet to get some change of clothes.

Will rolled his eyes then smirked, “You know, I can keep you company in the shower if you want to?”

Nico accidentally dropped the clothes he was holding, he then looked up at Will, his cheeks burning red from the blush, “Y-you’ll w-what?”

Will lets out a chuckle, “Oh gods Nico, I’m just teasing. I’ll just wait here then we could cuddle afte-” he was cut off when Nico suddenly blurted out,

“I didn’t really say no to the offer.”

It was Will’s turn to blush, “Oh, OH. Wait what?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “C’mon Will, join me in the shower.” Nico then walked towards him the began pulling on the son of Apollo. “It was your idea afterall.”

Will’s eyes widened, he was shocked that Nico would take his offer seriously, let alone accept it. They haven’t really seen each other fully naked before, and now his starting to regret teasing the son of Hades as he stuttered through his words. “S-someone’s being c-clingy tonight?”

Nico glared at his boyfriend but turned away as both of them was blushing badly, “Well, you better make the most of it.” At those words he lets Nico pull him into the bathroom.

The two of them was hesitant at first but then eventually began to remove their clothes. Shirt, then pants, then underwear. Will grinned at Nico, “Well this isn’t so bad.”

Nico then moved closer, making Will a bit nervous then he thought what the heck, as he closed in the distance to kiss Nico. He was about to pull away, but Nico started to insert his tongue into Will’s mouth. The son of Apollo was shocked at first but eventually went with it. He then put his arms around Nico’s waist as Nico started playing with hair which rewarded him with a sound of content from Will.

Will then started to pull away from their tongue to tongue as he kissed Nico all over his neck, which made the son of Hades moan every once in awhile. Nico then leaned down to get his tongue touch Will’s again. It stayed like that over and over until Will finally pulled away when he touched a part of Nico’s muscle that made Nico wince, “Neeks, as much as I’m loving this, maybe we should shower now then rest. Your muscles seem to be sore.”

Nico groaned then nodded as he opened the shower. It was relaxing. They helped apply shampoo then rubbed soap on each other. Will even gave a quick kiss on Nico’s cheek somewhere in between all that.

Nico offered some of his clothes to Will, since the son of Apollo didn’t really prepare to have a shower here. Then the two began changing into some clothes. While they were putting on clothes though, Will swore he heard Nico mutter something around the lines of, “I’m gonna miss seeing more of you.” Which made the son of Apollo blush.

When they got out of the bathroom, Nico ran to his bed then patted on the space beside him, “Cuddle time.”

Will chuckled, “Still feeling clingy, eh? Who are you and what have you done to Nico Di Angelo?” He then laid down on the bed beside Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes at the comment, “What are you waiting for? Cuddle me!”

Will grinned then put an arm around Nico, “Geez, so demanding.” When he squeezed Nico closer to him though, he felt him wince and so he let go. “Oh gods Nico, I don’t think I can cuddle you properly with your sore muscles.”

Nico groaned then whined, “But Wiilll-”, he was cut of as Will stood up to a sitting position.

He eyed Nico intently as he pondered, “No way am I hurting you because you want cuddles.”

Nico glared at him then smirked when he had an idea, “You know, the least you can do is give me a massage.”

Will sighed, “I guess it won’t hurt.”

Nico hummed in satisfaction, “There’s strawberry oil in one of the drawers, you can use that.”

Will looked at him questioningly, “Where did-” he was cut off as Nico decided to whine again,

“Less talking, more massaging.”

Will just chuckled at how needy and clingy his boyfriend was tonight, “You’re so needy tonight, it so adorable.” He then began massaging Nico’s back since the son of Hades turned around, so he was facing his bed.

Nico lets out a sound that signifies contentment and satisfaction before saying, “Am not cute!” Which sounded muffled since his head was buried in pillows.

Will rolled his eyes as he smiled while continued in massaging his boyfriend. "I love you, deathboy.", he whispered.

Nico yawned then sleepily answered, "Love you too, sunshine."

After a few minutes, Nico has already fallen asleep so Will decided to wash his hands then laid down beside his boyfriend who now smells like strawberries. He put an arm around the other, careful not to put too much pressure on his sore muscles, then planted a kiss on Nico’s forehead when the son of Hades rolled face up in his sleep. “Rest well, deathboy.”, he whispered. A few minutes later Will also found himself drowsy as he let himself fall asleep with a smile on his face, while cuddling his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the reason I don't write smut much, umm haven't really experienced it? Not even any light smuts, haha... 
> 
> SO, yeah, I'm gonna need your opinions here. SO was the little make out scene look fine? Did I do it right? Or, umm idk?
> 
> Hahaha, anyways, hope you still enjoyed and don't forget to tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Am still accepting prompts!


End file.
